


Jaskier's nightmare

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Jaskier's nightmare

Jaskier tossed and turned in bed that night and try as he might. He couldn't get the image of losing Geralt out of his mind. He'd seen it in sleep previously. It had been the worst nightmare he'd ever had. It had hurt him deeply and he'd not been able to truly enjoy himself since it had happened. What was he meant to do without Geralt? The white haired witcher was everything to him. 

''Geralt?''

He gently knocked on the witcher's door after making his way to it, Geralt was sleeping but that didn't stop Jaskier from coming closer to the bed.

Maybe Geralt had a sense about this but the second he'd come close enough to hear the witcher's breathing Jaskier felt himself get flipped onto the bed, a knife at his throat. He wasn't afraid though, Geralt wouldn't hurt him. 

Despite what the witcher might say and do he knew he meant something to him. 

''Damn it Jaskier.'' 

Geralt grunted. 

''What the hell are you doing in here?''

''I had a bad dream.''

The bard muttered, a sad expression going over his face and Geralt sighed a little.

''Alright, you can sleep here tonight.''

Jaskier grinned, sliding into the large bed next to him and snuggled into Geralt's chest.  
It took the witcher only a couple of moments to put his massive arms around the smaller man, holding him close, as if to warm him.


End file.
